Keyboards have been widely used as a man-machine interface between processor-based apparatus, such as personal computer, industrial controller and cash register, and users/operators for manually inputting instructions and data to the processor-based apparatus. The operation reliability is an important factor for a satisfactory performance of a keyboard. Thus, tests conducted before a keyboard is shipped to a user or a sale agent is very important. Conventionally, keyboards are tested manually. In other words, an operator sequentially depresses and actuates each key or pushbutton of the keyboard to see if the keyboard generates a correct responsive signal. Such a manual test is inefficient and laborious. Furthermore, striking forces that the operator applies to the keys of the tested keyboard may be different from key to key resulting in fault test result.
Besides, there are a variety of keyboards available in the market and a keyboard manufacturing shop may need to manufacture several kinds of keyboard. Therefore, a testing operator has to acquaint himself or herself with different key layouts of the keyboards when different keyboards are manufactured. This complicates the test and quality control operation of the keyboard manufacture.
Thus it is desired to have an automatic keyboard testing apparatus which overcomes the problems discussed above.